Ayasaki-Ke!
by 2502701
Summary: How does life with a family feels like? For Hayate and Hinagiku, life is never boring that way. It's a life that is not devoid of any challenges, but of course there's nothing they can't overcome. Throw in kids and little sister figure/Mistress Nagi Sanzen'in and big sister figure Maria, it's the Ayasaki family. (Repost)
1. Chapter 0: Hinamatsuri

"Hayate, w-wait…"

Hayate turned around - and what he saw was Hinagiku calling him, struggling as she walks, but looking determined despite the difficulties – just one of the things he admired her for. And looking at her bulging stomach, one can understand why she'struggling. With his face reddening and suddenly feeling his temperature seemingly rising a few points, Hayate quickly went to her side.

"Sorry. I must be walking too fast and didn't realize it….I am really sorry, Hinagiku…"

And much to his embarrassment, though she was breathing heavily she still managed a small smile.

"...It's…it's okay…I'm just don't want to lose you in the crowd."

"Geez, son. You should know that pregnant women got tired easily."

Both of them almost jumped as the radiant face of one Mrs. Katsura appeared between them suddenly.

"Sorry, okaa-sama."

"Well, since today it's Hina's birthday, don't mess up! Anyway, can we get some food now? I'm pretty starving." The older women chuckled at his hasty apology; her son-in-law, after all these years, is still the same, easy to apologize and to forgive.

"Sure, kaa-san. In fact, it will be our treat." An interjection from her daughter had her beaming – but still she had the decency to ask,

"Hm? Will it be okay…?"

"Yes, mother."

"Thanks for the birthday treat, then, my dear."

'Hinagiku's Birthday…' Hayate thought as he watched the mother and daughter – which he allowed to walk ahead of him – chat happily.

"Hayate, what's the matter…?" Hinagiku turned around along with her attention towards him. As expected, there's a considerable amount of worry on her face – a habit of hers from a long time ago which, he did not doubt was coming from seeing his miserable-looking face almost all the time. Looking back, perhaps he should've been grateful for , even.

"It's nothing."

He let out a rather dry laugh which did nothing to hide the obvious as he walked towards the pair.

"So, shall we continue walking?"

"Sure. But…slowly, okay? Hina's having a pretty hard time catching up with me, of all know, this baby will be my first grandchild, so I want you to take a good care of it, both of you."

"Sure, okaa-sama."

'…Hinagiku can be pretty vulnerable sometimes. Like now….and….'

"Are you sure you're okay, Hayate? You seemed to be lost in thought."

Ah. There's that face again…

"I'm fine, Hinagiku. Really."

"….Okay, then. Let's go…"

As for that night's event, it was Hakuou Academy's Hinamatsuri Festival, which is held every year with many former students still attending the event. And to both of them, the festival is of a special significance.

"Wow! The food's great!" Mrs. Katsura took a bite of a takoyaki and squealed in joy. Closely behind her was Hinagiku, with Hayate himself once again walking behind her.

"Hey. Why are you walking behind me? Is something the matter?"

"From here I can watch you two better if something happened."

The casual reply seems to be convincing enough for her, as she nodded and resumed walking. But not to Mrs. Katsura, who Hayate noticed is sighing in resignation before making her move towards him.

"Excuse us for a while, Hina." Mrs. Katsura said as he pulled Hayate with her, leaving the confused – and still worried - Hinagiku.

"Geez, what's the matter with you, son? Everybody knows if you want to keep an eye on somebody you gotta walk beside them! You want to make her sad on her birthday?!"

Noting his expression a brief surprise before turning into something similar to guilt – the one her Hina-chan often make in the past for petty reasons - Mrs. Katsura waited a brief moment before Hayate made his reply.

"…It's just there's…something that feels wrong, mother."

"…Wrong…?"

"…..Yes."

Mrs. Katsura's lip puckered. "Hm. Seems like this is going to be a long talk; but Hina's waiting. Oh well, I'll figure it out eventually, so let's just go back."

"Okay." Hayate felt no relief at that as Mrs. Katsura pulled him away once again back to Hinagiku's side.

"What are you talking about…?" Hinagiku asked curiously.

"Nothing really."

It was just a prompt reply, and Hinagiku wanted to ask further but Mrs. Katsura quickly interjected.

"Ah! Look! Those children are really cute!" she pointed to a group of little girls. "Aaah, I hope your baby will be a girl, Hina."

Hinagiku shook her head, chuckled and decided to let the sudden change of focus off the hook.

"We already told you, kaa-san, the baby would be a boy."

"Oh…yeah! You are right! And…what was his name again?"

"Hayate decided on naming him , isn't it?"

Smiling warmly at her daughter's beaming enthusiasm, Mrs. Katsura next inquiry was directed at Hayate.

"Why did you name him so? I'm curious…is it because it's related to wind like your name, Hayate-kun?"

"Ah, you see, okaa-sama, it's because I want him to be like a storm that can break any obstacle. While I was named Hayate so I could run away from debt collectors, I don't want my son to be like that. So I named him Arashi. With that I hope he'll be stronger than me."

"Hee. Stronger than you-? My, Hayate-kun, I swear you didn't realize how strong you are - Ah, expecting a baby…must be a really happy experience, huh? And then trying to find a good name for them; names carries the hopes of parents to their children."

The dreamy look at her face managed to cause Hayate and Hinagiku looked at her a little sadly; because they know she never experienced of the reason she adopted the Katsura sisters was, unfortunately, the fact that she were incapable of having children of her own.

"Kaa-san, you can decide on the name of our second child in the future. Your hope can be our hope too." Hinagiku offered the only consolation – which her mother might not need actually – she could think of to her mother's situation.

"Thank you, dear. But hope isn't limited to mere names, you know. Well then, since you already made that offer, I will prepare a good name, then. I promise."

"You are welcome, kaa-san."

"Hmm…what now? Oh, want to see the dolls? It's been a long time since I last saw those." Mrs. Katsura suggested; and Hayate and Hinagiku pretty much just agreed with her.

The dolls, as tradition dictated, were placed on a massive seven-tiered platform, in the middle of the school yard. To those fortunate enough to ever attend, to say this was a mere main spectacle is an understatement. This is the soul of the festival, and the school board of directors knows that and held it in high it shows – the admirers are flocking to it.

And Mrs. Katsura happens to be one of them. Hayate himself isn't too keen on looking, as he still can't get the trauma of the cursed dolls that once troubled him off his head.

"Wonderful…"

"Yes, they are…." Hinagiku concurred as the two of them looked at the dolls, amidst the crowd of other little girls. "Haha, Back then I always wanted to marry a prince and become an empress just like that ohime-sama at the every little girls got to dream of that sometime in their life, huh?"

Mrs. Katsura went silent for a moment after he saw another strange look on Hayate's face as he overheard them. She then sighed and brought her lips to close proximity of Hinagiku's ears.

"Umm, Hina-chan, I think you need to speak to Hayate-kun alone."

"Huh…?"

Mrs. Katsura nodded. "Obviously something is bothering his mind. Please talk to him about it; things left unsaid often lead to disaster. You know that."

Still confused but wholeheartedly agreeing with that remark, Hinagiku nodded weakly, and she walked towards Hayate – who much to her dread – actually looked a little frightened.

"Hayate."

The words, his name, that was coming out from her lips left Hayate cold – as was the words that were coming after it.

"Let's go somewhere. I…we need to talk."

Left alone as she watched the two moving a bit further from her and the crowd around her, Mrs. Katsura treats herself to a little thought.

'Bad luck? Or good luck? Surely it can't be a bad luck; not after I forgot to put the dolls away after 4th of March. Ah…Yes, I will do this again.'

She then closed her eyes, clapped her palms together and started praying.

Meanwhile, Hinagiku took Hayate somewhere quiet. They sat on a bench, which happens to be overlooking the clock tower.

"Wh-what is it, Hinagiku…?"

"What happened to you, Hayate? This is my first birthday together with you after..After we're married. What's troubling you?"

'…she knew it.'

"Nothing…"

The reply – so unsure it has to be a lie – left Hinagiku twitching, but she tried to keep herself calm because her heartbeat is starting to go at an unhealthy rate.

"No, don't lie to me, Hayate." She said, before adding, "…Please."

"…"

Noting the lack of immediate reply, Hinagiku sighed, and turned her head away.

"I thought….we're already managed to be…honest to each other."

"I…..I am sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

Slightly distressed as Hinagiku didn't turn her head when she asked her question, Hayate rose from his seat and stood before her.

"I've been thinking about this a lot, especially during the days leading up to this day…."

"What?"

"I can't really get that feeling off my head….."

"…What,what is it…?

"The feeling that…" A brief pause, "…That I hurt you a lot…That I am an insensitive jerk. I…just realized, even though I always said 'sorry' afterward, it became pointless. And now it's…hard for me to say it again…"

Hinagiku finally turned her head to him, and Hayate flinched as her eyes pierced straight at him – yet they seem to be so forgiving.

"….It's true. You've hurt me a lot in the past."

"Yet, you were always there for me. And when I realized it…it feels like…it hurts me too."

Letting a small, almost unseen smile, Hinagiku tried to rose from her seat with great difficulty, prompting Hayate to come to her assistance. There being held like that reminds her of how protected she felt when he did so, though much to her disappointment he let her go afterwards.

"So….you're saying you still feel guilty for those… ."

"…"

"Please, don't keep your troubles to yourself, Hayate. We are in the same boat…if you got yourself it sinking, I will be too."

With this she gave him a hug, not too tight because of her condition, and rested her head on his chest. A short while later, he returned the hug, even though with a little reservation.

"The feeling that I'm not worthy for your love sometimes came back too, Hinagiku."

"…"

"I feel I can't be the best for you…. I wanted to give you a great present today, but…I can't afford fancy things or maybe anything you ever wanted. I…"

Hayate stopped at that point. Hinagiku wanted to raise her head and look at him in the eyes, but her eyes are filled with tears.

"…am afraid. I'm afraid I will only hurt you in years to come. I'm always afraid that you hate me."

Hinagiku gently lets Hayate go. He just froze in place, and his head was down like her. Like a child before his mother, he was filled with guilt and shame.

"If you put on a face like that…"

Hayate looked up and looked at her face. She actually smiled.

"Hina-"

"Your life will take a sour turn."

"But I-…."

"I always wanted to thank you deeply, Hayate."

"Wh-why…?"

"Because each day I've spent together with you filled me with happiness, little by little."

Mildly amused by the incredulity of his response, Hinagiku took his hands in hers.

"I…I…"

"I can be content with small things you gave me because I know I could enjoy them in earnest."

"Hinagiku…"

"And thus, I am not afraid of getting hurt. You will make it up to me. Just….one thing I ask of you, Hayate."

"Wh-what would it be? I will do anything for you…."

"I want to be able to do the same for you."

"Wha-what do you mean, Hinagiku?

"I have nothing much to give too, but I can do this much."

Not giving time for him to react, Hinagiku pulled Hayate closer and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

It was brief, but apparently the impact on Hayate was quite obvious; he spent the next few minutes caressing his cheek while his face seemed to be locked in a very surprised expression, while Hinagiku looked on, redfaced, but amused.

"Ahaahaha~"

"…why are you laughing?"

"That makes you happy, so I will give it to you every day. Your face right now is really funny! Oh, stop making that face already! Hahahahahaha! Come on now, it's just an ordinary kiss!"

"E-easy there, you are pregnant!"

"Hahahaaa~Well, I feel much lighter. Anyway, you got my point, do you?"

"…I thought…that's always embarrassing for you, Hinagiku. Kissing someone, that is."

"Hmm, I guess I just tell you this now," Hinagiku said as she went to the bench again and took a seat. She still giggled quite a bit – a rather unusual sight when it came from her.

"What is it?"

"Kaa=san once told me that before marriage is the time to be realistic, you see – that means I have to learn to see and accept you for who you really are. And I did, you know. I already told you, right?"

"I…I know that. I do realize that."

"And thus, she said, it wasn't the time to be lovey-dovey."

Hayate scratched his head. It was true, he thought. They were never particularly at that time he dismissed it as a mere embarrassment on he part and he was not too keen to impose on that.

"So, she said if you want to go lovey-dovey all-out, do it after marriage."

"So you're saying…."

"Yes, that's my point exactly."

Hayate turned red at the suggestion, and strangely Hinagiku blushed too.

"…I….I can't really do that now! It's kinda hard!"

Seeing his child-like expression, Hinagiku giggled again.

"Well then, why don't you start calling me Hina for a start? Everyone dear to me calls me Hina." She suggested with a meaningful smile. Hayate stopped fidgeting and smiled back. Carefully and nervously he uttered the words, much to her delight.

"Hina."

"Just remember not to call me 'Hina-tan!'"

"O-okay! From now on, I will call you Hina. Uh, can I add 'honey' or the like?"

"Slow down, slow down, Hayate. We still got plenty of time to learn."

"Ri-right. Le'ts go back to mother…I think she's still waiting for us." Hayate said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Sure."

As Hinagiku gave her reply, she extended her right hand, and Hayate immediately took it to help her rise.

"Oh my." Mrs. Katsura looked on with joy when she saw Hayate and Hinagiku returning, walking arm in arm.

"Thanks kaa-san." Hinagiku said when they arrived at her place.

"You're welcome, dear." She replied, before turning her attention to Hayate, who now looked in a considerably better mood.

"And I always know you will be the one, son. I cannot imagine anyone else."

"Thank you, okaa-sama." Hayate replied courteously though he felt his cheeks reddening again.

"So, in the end, I guess everyone is happy. Now, that's the true meaning of Hinamatsuri, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, kaa-san."

"Ah, you know, I always prayed for you, so that your life now and in the future will be filled with happiness. I suppose it didn't go in vain."

Hinagiku released herself from Hayate and went to hug Mrs. Katsura.

"It didn't. Thank you for everything, kaa-san. It means so much for us, especially when we still got along way ahead."

"No problem, dear. Not a problem at all. Anyway, I also prayed for your growth. It seems they're decent enough now?" Mrs. Katsura whispered cheekily. "Yes, I was talking about 'that'."

"Kaa-san! What are you blurting about?"

"Geez, Hina, I was joking, you know. I can't really stand serious talks."

"Aw, kaa-san. Seriously." Hinagiku pouted. Mrs. Katsura gleefully gave her cheeks a pinch.

"Aaah~just like the little Hina I know. Yes, some things should never change."

"Yes, they should not."

"I'm glad things were like that. And Yuki's finally going to get married too – I can't wait."

"In June too, wasn't it?"

"Yes, just like you. It seems she is still a bit bitter because you married first."

Hinagiku laughed. "Silly onee-chan."

"Oh, I just remembered something! Hayate-kun, come here~"

"Yes, okaa-sama?" Hayate went to the mother and daughter.

"You know, I met with Hina-chan's old friends from this school while you two were gone. They said they want Hina to sing today. What do you think? It's for the celebration, they said. What say you?"

"NO!" Hinagiku ardently refused.

"But they said there will be no costumes today…well…I guess."

"It's still a big no!" With a face as red as a tomato, Hinagiku vigorously shake her head.

"How about I sing instead?" Hayate suggested casually. Mrs. Katsura and Hinagiku looked at him somewhat disbelievingly.

"Now that's a good idea!" a black-haired woman appeared out of nowhere, and her voice was loud enough to send the three of them jumping. "I came here to check on you guys, but Hayata-kun here had an even better suggestion, I see."

"Hey, Risa, are you sure about-" Hinagiku wanted to interject, but Risa kept talking anyway.

"So, Hayata-kun, are you ready to take the audience and the world by storm?"

"Actually I was just joking but –"

"Nonsense! Hey Hina, you want to hear Hayata singing right?"

Looking at Hayate suddenly tense face, Hinagiku pondered briefly.

"I guess I do." She finally replied, much to his disbelief.

"Wha-but Hina, I-"

"You said you will do anything for me." She replied gently.

"Can he wear cat ears too?" Mrs. Katsura asked.

'Sure, ma'am. Perhaps even a frilly dress as well." Risa replied, clearly enjoying the idea.

"Ahem."

"Err…Maybe not. Anyway, let's go! It's already late!"

"Wa-wait, Asakaze-san – don't drag me like this!"

Hinagiku shrugged while Mrs. Katsura puts her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"All's well that ends well, Hina?"

To this, Hinagiku only smiled contently as her silent agreement.


	2. Chapter 1: Summer Night Town

"Aaah...looks like it will be raining heavily again..."

A young policewoman groaned as she peered over the window; to confirm this, the other one beside her nodded.

"Well, it's a good thing it's almost time to go home. I hope I could reach my apartment before it rains..."

"Now now, before you two do that, why don't you two go back to your work, Kugimiya-san, Koshimizu-san? Certainly I am not the _only_ _one_ doing my overtime here, am I?"

A pink-haired woman spoke from behind her desk causing the two to jump, almost letting out a collective shriek in the process, before spinning themselves to face her.

"Aah, Ayasaki-senpai, you're soo strict...like always. Lighten up a bit will you? It's almost your time to go home as well, right? So cheer up." One of them replied casually, with a flippant grin.

"Shh. Senpai is in bad mood today, so don't disturb her!" The other one quickly interjected with a whisper.

"Ooooh...I wonder why...? Men?! It must be problem with men, right?"

"Senpai is married, you know…"

"That still makes it a valid reason! Perhaps her husband is -"

Having enough of that, Hinagiku cleared her throat and glared with such intensity at the them when she gained their attention, promising something _really_ unpleasant if they didn't cease gossiping about her; that caused the two to laugh nervously and scurried away, back to their posts.

Geez, those two...'

Hinagiku looked around cautiously, watching for prying eyes and busybodies, before looking at her desktop calendar. The very date of that day has a big red circle around it.

'Mou, does Hayate-kun really doesn't remember at all? I know how thickheaded he is, but I know he never forget things.'

Yes, Hayate was dense, but he never forgot important dates. And the fact that he did not brought up that day's event kind of peeved her.

'At least make a call, idiot.' She thought. Instead, Hayate said he will be very busy with his mistress today.

And thus, Hinagiku found herself longing dearly for that man.

"Alright, just calm down, calm down. You're a grown, full-fledged woman; this will not disturb you at all."

Her patented mental tuning only succeded for about ten minutes.

Finally after realizing she was lost in thought, Hinagiku absently looked around. Her colleagues were already gone. She then looked at the wall clock; almost eight. No wonder it's quiet, she noticed. Only a handful of officer still remains at that particular room. But as everyone knows, the Shinjuku Station never sleeps. Officers come and go. She will be one of the latter soon.

"You know, you don't have to overwork yourself, officer Ayasaki."

The airy voice of her direct superior, the chief of the Community Police Affairs Section Seiji Honganji was heard; he was carrying a stack of papers on his hand – and a sleeping cap was on his head. Which means he's working overtime.

"It won't be funny if you died because of stress. I can't find someone as good as you at this dingy place. So don't die...yet."

"Yes, sir. I won't." She replied curtly and firmly just like a good officer would, despite the fact she wasn't really in the mood for chatting, and especially to respond to his usual morbid jokes. The chief raised an eyebrow, and realized it, but then he laughed and went on his merry way muttering something about people today being too serious and he was the only one left with a sense of humor. Hinagiku looked at the window. It was dark, and it was certain that rain will soon fall.

"Gosh, better go home fast..." She decided, and rushed to the ground floor, and past the front door. As she stepped outside, the heavy downpour began.

Hinagiku looked for her umbrella which she had prepared before and much to her dismay it was nowhere to be found. She sighed.

"Great, so I left it at my office.' She groaned at the prospect of going there again. But she had no choice, so she turned back.

But then as she was about to head back inside she felt someone pulling her gently by her right hand before she could do so; a handsome man whose blue hair is tied into a ponytail, and wearing a butler suit. He smiled at her.

"No need for that." He said softly. "I am here."

"Hayate..." Hinagiku replied. She was happy to see him, yet she's also feeling rather angry; so she restrains the urge to run up to him, though Hayate himself didn't appear to be bothered by her apparent sourness. Instead, he kept his dopey smile, which irked Hinagiku even more.

"Why are you here?" She asked Hayate coldly; she also noticed Hayate fidgets a bit before replying.

"Umm, I want to take a walk together." He said. "Just the two of us."

Hinagiku frowned. It was clear to her that Hayate is hiding something from her. "Where did you want to go? I want to head home, if you don't mind."

Hayate rolled his eyes rather guiltily." Well...um...I need to do an errand for ojou-sama, actually. Then I thought I could use some company."

"Oh." Hinagiku said coldly. Inwardly, her anger boiled slightly higher, jealousy-fueled. 'I knew she's very important to you, but how could you ignore this special day!' She practically screamed inside.

Hayate surely had noticed Hinagiku's displeasure, for he attempted to appease her. Even thought he is still unsure as to why she acted like that.

"Look, actually...I wanted..." Hayate, nervously and carefully began, but his words went unspoken. Hinagiku tapped her feet impatiently, feeling uncomfortable as some people are watching.

"I...Hina, please." That is all he finally managed to say. Hinagiku looked at his pleading puppy eyes, and noticed the sincerity behind it.

"Fine, but don't take too long." She replied; although not overly sweet, it's considerably less harsh, as she had mellowed out a bit. But still, she didn't smile. Hayate noticed, but he didn't say anything.

"Well, let's go then; can't let our time go to waste by talking here." She said, walking towards him and took a position beside him.

Hayate didn't react too much, but he did smile a little, a meaningful one, as if everything went according to plan. Now under one umbrella the pair started walking.

"Where are we going?" Hinagiku asked after a period of silence amidst the sound of rain.

Hayate looked at her and replied, "Chuo. Ginza." He sounded relieved, as he felt that Hinagiku's cold shoulder treatment is gradually dissipating.

"Ginza..." Hinagiku muttered. She had a lot of memories there. "Well, that's weird. I thought Nagi's business would be...like in Akiba or Shinjuku...?" She asked. Hayate was again seemed to be taken aback.

"Well, uh...well, the thing she wanted me to do is in Ginza, you know. Anyway..."

"Nevermind. I don't want to think about it now..." Hinagiku shook her head, and none of them spoke as they went to the train station.

It is still raining when they have gotten out of the train. There are numerous couples like them, sharing umbrellas under the summer night rain. The lights coming from the stores still managed to brighten the air despite the weather.

Still, the uneasy atmosphere between the two lingers.

'No matter what, I won't tell or ask him.'

'No matter what, I won't tell her until it is time.'

Now thinking it was his turn to break the rather awkwardly quiet atmosphere, Hayate decided to speak.

"Been a while, eh, Hina? We used to come here often."

"Yeah." Hinagiku replied, and she looked around. All high class, pricey shops. Only those who are rich or willing to spend extra amount of money will be shopping here. As for herself, she usually only admire things, such as the dresses on display. But she always think that she would rather save money for her children's sake, than buying luxury good; Hayate won't be complaining even though she's only wearing simple dresses.

"Once I asked if you would like one. You refused and said you didn't like it, while in fact you've been staring at it for minutes. You can't hide it really well." Hayate remarked, and laughed.

"Haha." Hinagiku laughed as well, although it's rather dry and humourless.

Thus, Hayate's smile faltered a bit.

"And then you bought it anyway. Even though it is expensive."

"Well, I guess it was well-spent, Hina. You looked fabulous in it." Said Hayate dreamily. Hinagiku blushed, but she quickly reminded herself that she was still angry at him.

"And why won't you get closer to me? You will get soaked of we're too far apart." Hayate reminded. As a response Hinagiku scoffed and looked away.

"Sorry." Hinagiku said after a moment. She did move closer to him, although not intimately closer. The umbrella's large enough, anyway.

"And remember that department store?" Hayate pointed to a building with a large clock on top of it, at the heart of Ginza. "Wako. We used to buy chocolates from that place."

Hinagiku can't help but to smile.

"Once every year, for Christmas. You like them, even though you never said it, I knew. You ate them a lot."

"Well...I guess that fact can't be hidden. But why should I keep it as secret?" Hayate replied with amusement. Then he noticed Hinagiku didn't seem to be very amused, but he thought that is still her usual self.

"Oh, your job, Hayate. Don't get Nagi waiting too long." Hinagiku reminded. It didn't take long for him to reply.

"Oh yeah! Well, it happens to be on this very department store. Want to go with me?"

"Umm, I'll be waiting at the ground floor at the lobby, if it's okay. I'm not in the mood for sightseeing."

Hayate looked disappointed, but then he smiled brightly. "Uh...well, I promise it won't take long. Please wait for me, okay."

After they entered the store and Hayate had gone, Hinagiku wandered aimlessly.

'Has it been really ten years?' She mused.

Looking at a couple giggling, she noticed a man presenting a ring to his woman. It's just like a proposal, she thought.

"Was it made of glass, I wonder…?" She said, looking at her own wedding ring. It looked like a diamond ring, but in reality it wasn't. Hinagiku recalled what a much younger Hayate said to her, on that day, while presenting her the ring.

"It's just glass. I didn't quite understand what the shopkeeper said, but I think it was glass."

"And I wonder how old they are." She added, still watching the couple, the woman now crying while embracing the man. She then recalled the memory of her own wedding: the still vivid image of her young self, walking down the aisle in pure white dress, preparing for a new life waiting for her, while the groom, Hayate, awaits.

"So young and restless."

Remembering Nagi's remark at that time, Hinagiku smiled. Actually, it was her who got the bouquet she threw. It was amusing, she noted. That was ten years ago. Her sister didn't take being beaten to the punch by her own younger sister all too lightly, and jokingly accused her of cheating.

"Ahahaha, what am I thinking?" Hinagiku laughed at herself. "I'm like an old woman, remembering the old days."

But despite that, she admits inwardly that it made her feel somewhat better.

"Excuse us, ma'am. Could you please take our photo? It's our first visit to Tokyo, and we're about return to Hokkaido for..umm…our marriage soon." The woman from before approached her and smiled. She was holding a camera, while her boyfriend was waiting not far apart. Hinagiku smiled back.

"Certainly." She replied, while noticing that the woman was no older than her at that time. "You two are such beautiful couple." She commented, while the man and woman moved closer, red-faced as Hinagiku took their photos.

"Hayate doesn't like being photographed. He always insisted that he was feeling like he was threatened every time that happens. Ha." Hinagiku thought while returning the camera to the grateful couple. "The few photos we had together were mostly taken by surprise." She thought again, remembering the date peepers, who, after being chased away by her, wisen up and learned their lesson.

"Are you okay, Hina? You look upset."

Looking at Hayate's worried face that suddenly appeared, Hinagiku quickly composed herself.

"Umm...I'm just really, really tired." Hinagiku replied, holding her tears with great difficulty.

Hayate frowned briefly, before pulling Hinagiku to his embrace. He then pats her back.

"Don't overdo yourself, dear." He said, filling her with comfort.

"And what about your errands? Are you done with them...?" She asked, remembering about what he's supposed to do.

Hayate scratched the back of his head. "Errand...oh, that...regarding that, I still got one more thing to be done...and afterwards we're finished." He then took Hinagiku's hand. "And...I will have to take you with me." He said firmly; firm and with some sort of eagerness behind it.

Moments later, Hinagiku found herself once again walking with Hayate under the umbrella, throughout another street not unfamiliar to her.

"Hayate, what are we doing? And where are we going?" She finally asked as they reached one end of an old bridge.

"Look around." Hayate said. Hinagiku realized where they are, as soon as she saw the lion stattuetes adorning the bridge, drenched in heavy rain.

"This is...Nihonbashi..." She replied shakily. Hayate nodded, and gently pulled her to come with him to the center of the bridge.

"Hayate...wait..."

"See this?" Hayate pointed down at a symbol etched on the surface of the bridge. "Do you remember?"

"Why...what?" Hinagiku asked; that's all she could manage. "Th-this is the place where you proposed."

"Yes, the Kilometre Zero. I felt that I have to tell you why I choose this place." Hayate explained. Hinagiku nodded weakly, and her head remained low.

"People in the past will travel throughout Japan from Edo, starting from this point...and for me..." Hayate paused and took a breath. "It marks the start of a new journey for me. For us."

Hayate then turned towards Hinagiku, who remained speechless, and then glanced briefly at the ring on her finger.

"Do you understand what I'm talking about, Hina?" He asked. Hinagiku nodded again. Hayate responded by smiling tenderly.

"Then, I have something for you. Please hold this for a while." Hayate gave her the umbrella and reached for his pocket and took out a small box. A ring box. Hinagiku had her eyes widen in surprise, while Hayate gazed at it and pondered briefly.

"I would never think—no, I won't dare to think about it—that I would give something like this to anyone ever again. Not since...my parents sold that ring...and what happened between me and A-tan." He finally remarked. "Remember when I told you our wedding rings were made of glass? And not diamonds?"

"I remember." Hinagiku muttered, her heart racing fast.

"And remember when I promised that I will certainly get us the real diamond rings one day?"

"And that one as well."

Hayate then opened the box and took the ring out – a diamond ring, for sure, even though the gem was small, but it was real nonetheless.

"I've saved money for a long time...since I am a man of my words." He said, leaning closer as he did.

"And Hina...Happy anniversary."

The whispered words left Hinagiku trembling, with some odd tingling running through her body. What it was or what it means she wasn't entirely sure.

"Thank you for everything this past ten years." Hayate continued. "Here...I would never expect it would turn out to be you who received my ring...but I have no regret about it." Hayate moved even closer and took hold of Hinagiku's free hand.

'This is too much…'

Now Hinagiku started to remember what the odd feeling is – utter joy; like the first time they affirm their love for one another many years ago. How can she forget something like that? She felt her tears began to spill without her able to contain it anymore - she even didn't realize that she and Hayate were starting to get drenched by the rain as she accidentally dropped the umbrella when she has to hold the overflowing emotion; but Hayate himself didn't seem to mind.

"Well...that's certainly better. Two lovers in the rain don't need an umbrella anyway." He laughed in amusement before embracing Her tightly again.

It was certainly quite a spectacle for passersby.

"Hayate." She finally spoke after a moment, though her voice was shaky and shivering. "Hayate."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." She said, without looking up and with her face still on his chest. "I've doubted you."

"Oh...you meant...you doubt that I would forget our anniversary? It was ojou-sama's idea to pretend that I forgot...she said it would be more dramatic. But I guess I overdid it...hahaha." Hayate laughed. Hinagiku shook her head and clenched on him even tighter.

"...Stupid Hayate." Hinagiku muttered. Hayate chuckled. "That's not what I'm saying..."

"Now, now...you want me to reassure you again? Remember that day when you asked how important you are to me?" He asked.

"I've never saved your life the way Nagi and Athena does." Hinagiku replied.

"Maybe...maybe it isn't true...what is certain is...you did complete my life. And that's also important." Hayate said. "Sounds very cheesy...you said..."

"But very sincere." Hinagiku added, and she too laughed weakly.

"I already told you before, haven't I?"

"Y-yes?"

"Being loved by you is like a dream come true."

"Okay, stop it...flirt." Hinagiku laughed, this time heartily. "Ugh, you made my heart beat faster again!"

"Are you cold?" Hayate asked, remembering how wet they are now.

"No...Not at all." Hinagiku replied.

"Me neither." Hayate said. Then both of them laughed together.

"Now, give me your finger so I could take that old ring and put this new one on." Hayate finally said. "I had mine as well, of course."

Hinagiku shook her head.

"It's beautiful, and your hard work makes it even prettier..." Hinagiku stroked the ring on her finger. "But I can't throw so many memories away just like that."

Hayate smiled with understanding. "It...It's okay. What matters most is that I'm finally able to fulfill my promise...and that I could tell you this."

He leaned in and kissed her in the cheek. Moments later, she kissed him back.

"Well, I guess we should head back." Hinagiku said, as the rain keeps going and they're still wet.

"Well, the kids are at ojou-sama's place, and ojou-sama said everyone already threw a party in our honor without us." Hayate replied. "Better head back quickly, since I'm worried that Arashi and Kasumi are pestering ojou-sama right now. And besides, they have to go to sleep really soon. And we are also very wet."

"Okay, okay."

"..Say, what errand did she told you to do?" Hinagiku asked as they head back, under the umbrella again this time, even though they're already wet.

"Errand? Get Hinagiku an anniversary gift with your savings. That's what she told me to do when I told her my story, hahahaha."

"That Nagi...that reminds me, too...what she told me at the wedding..."

"Oh...yeah...you've told me before. That's very sweet of her; I never thought she would think of me that way..." Hayate dreamily recalled. "Of course she must be expecting you not to tell anyone else."

"Please keep Hayate happy; he's like a family to me, like my own brother. And I want to see him happy. But don't tell him I said that!" Hinagiku recounted. "But I sort of slipped." She looked at Hayate and smiled playfully.

"So...are you happy?" Hinagiku asked. Hayate pulled her closer to him, and held her tight as they walked.

"That's a rhetorical question, wasn't it?" Hayate winked, and both of them laughed as they walked past other people, leaving the old Nihonbashi Bridge at that summer night for another journey.


	3. Chapter 2: A Night to Remember

Chapter 2: A Night to Remember

"Aaaah, home sweet home; it feels great to finally be here again."

Hayate made a stretching movement, as if he has just been freed from a great burden.

Behind him Hinagiku also entered the house; she saw Hayate and his dopey smile, and she can't help but to smile a little at it.

It was generous of his mistress to actually give him day-off from his job, although he was reluctant at first when Nagi offered it to him. Didn't matter, though; as her fiery insistence finally got him to relent.

Furthermore, she is adamant that Hinagiku always make sure that he arrives at home, by personally picking him up every evening if she happens to be free – like this particular day.

"But really, Hina, next time you don't need to pick me up. I'm serious."

Hayate turned to Hinagiku, who is still in her uniform, and he caught her smiling.

"...and why are you smiling?"

Hinagiku coughed at that. "First, tell me why I don't need to pick you up. I already devoted my free time for it. Or maybe you wanted to tell me that you didn't like it?"

And like she expected, the sudden glare caused Hayate to instinctively deflate and cower like a child that is about to be punished.

"No-No! It's not like that; I love the fact that you took all the trouble to see me every Saturday evening and all, when you can; that's why I don't want to give you more trouble. Ye-yeah! That's why."

Looking at how red-faced he is, Hinagiku felt a little pity, and she softened.

That got him to breathe a sigh of relief.

"That's sweet of you, but I think you have other reason, no?"

Hayate's smile faded.

"We-well...you see...I...you know, if you keep on picking me up...I'll end up looking like a schoolboy...or even kindergartener. Can't you see ojou-sama's face whenever she is watching us leaving? She looked like as if she was looking at a kid and his mother, and she actually tried hard to hold a laugh. So yeah, that's the other reason."

Hinagiku moved forward, very close to Hayate, and she puts her arms around his neck, and she removed the bows that are keeping his long hair in a ponytail. The loose blue hair instantly spread freely, and she could feel them on her arms.

"You know...I don't mind playing the mother for you. Maybe you should try to familiarize yourself."

"You as my mother...Oh...ok. Let me try, then." Hayate remarked as he too returned the embrace.

"What's for dinner, kaa-chan?"

Hinagiku looked at him only to find that he really did actually puts on puppy-dog eyes and tried to sound like a child on purpose.

It was…adorable. Ridiculously adorable. It was a crime, for an adult man to look like that.

The sound of her heart beating irregularly certainly would agree.

"Hng...?"

So that was her only reaction; she was taken aback, but at the same time she wanted, really strongly, to embrace him even more tightly to the point of breaking.

And was that a trickle of blood threatening to drop from her nose?

"I love you so much, kaa-chan! Kaa-chan is so pretty."

Hinagiku turned even redder, and her arms were shaking, but she is still very much in control, or else…

That's the last straw, Hinagiku thought. Better stop this before things get out of hand. Who knows her little tease could backfire that much?

"O-okay…okay. St-stop…please…st-st-stop."

Hinagiku took a very long breath and pushed him away gently, daring not to look at him. Hayate flashed a knowing smile and suppressed a chuckle.

"You…you don't have to take everything I said so seriously, you know; especially when you have to humiliate yourself doing it."

"Sorry, sorry! It's just that if I didn't listen to you, you'll be mad at me! And that is something I don't want to happen."

Ah yes, woe befalls those who incur Hinagiku's wrath.

Hayate tried to apologize; Hinagiku found the words to be actually lacking in remorse. He was amused, oh yes, he was. Dense as he was, Hayate is no fool when it comes to teasing, as she (begrudgingly) found out throughout the years they were together. And he was certainly not averse to it either.

"Well…I…Uh…! Well, try to tell the difference next time!"

"Hina, Hina. You're adorable, you know."

"Geez, grow up…"

Hayate sheepishly laugh as Hinagiku's blush returned. After all these years, he thought, his wife still acts like a schoolgirl sometimes.

"Alright, alright...now let's find those two."

Seeing that coast is clear and that Hinagiku most likely won't bite him suddenly,Hayate turned towards a door, only to see it thrown open really hard, with a blue-haired little girl rushing forward and then tackled him.

"It's papa! He came back!"

The incoming hug, to Hayate's dismay, is tight enough it hurts.

"Ka-Kasumi...I...ow...!" Hayate gasped.

That did surprise the little girl and she immediately broke away from him.

"Waaah! Sorry! Sorry!"

"Just kidding." Smiling, he gave her a gentle pat.

"Aww, papa! Not funny!" The girl hit him in the stomach as a response.

"Ouch! You...you're really strong, aren't you..." Hayate whimpered in pain. The girl, meanwhile, pouted and ran to Hinagiku who hoisted her up into the air, getting her to giggle happily.

'Really, they're a part of my good fortune'

Tying his hair back, Hayate remembered about his past misfortunes – and promptly cringed at that; not for long, as he thought about how lucky he was to be here.

"Where's Arashi?" Hinagiku asked as she puts Kasumi down. "It's late...and I haven't seen him."

"Kaa-san…? Tou-san…? Are you there..? Welcome… home…"

Just a while after her question, a blue-haired boy emerged from his room which is located at the end of the hallway, looking anxious and sweating all over. He rubbed his eyes and yawned widely.

"I told you already, haven't I? Sleeping at this time is not good for what happened…? You look…so…messy."

"Sorry kaa-chan, it's just I'm really tired because of school...and then today..." He motioned Hinagiku to lean closer to him and he whispered into her ears, "...I had a terrible bad dream."

Hinagiku nodded after she saw her son, realizing he was kind of sweaty and anxious.

"Oh...I see...I understand. Don't worry about it." She said as she hugged the boy.

"Ani-chan got a bad dream! That's because he read those scary books even though he's a scaredy-cat!"

A cheeky sounding voice can be heard as the little blue-haired girl appeared between the mother and son.

"I'm not! And don't you ever eavesdrop again, you twit!"

The sister, who is being growled at, only stuck her tongue out in a show of defiance.

"Scaredy cat! Scaredy cat!"

"Wait a minute! I don't want to hear that from someone who always asked to be accompanied to the bathroom every night!"

A small, accusing finger was pointed towards the little girl, who seemed to be unfazed.

"Nahnahnah! Kasumi is a girl, so it is natural! So,nyah!"

"Dear. Just *what* did you read before you went to sleep?"

Hearing his mother's stern remark, the boy stopped dead on his tracks just as he was about to chase the girl.

"Err…it's something by…uh…Lovecraft…?"

Hinagiku's brows furrowed even further, and the boy unknowingly began to cower in place; looking smaller than before.

"Dear. You're too young to read those. Give them back to me later and stop taking kaa-chan's books without permission, okay?"

"Okay. I am sorry, kaa-chan.I just thought they will be…interesting."

Hinagiku took a deep breath, and gave a short sigh; and then she smiled.

"It's okay, dear. I just don't want you to be distressed."

Hinagiku gave the boy a hug which he returned, while Hayate watched, looking amused.

Who knows HInagiku read those kinds of novels? But then again, this is Hinagiku.

"I have to admit that I am surprised you have those. I thought you don't like gh-"

"Hayate, they are _different_."

It was Hayate's turn to be given a stern look, and he too cowered without realizing it.

"Yikes! Sure. Of course."

 _Cosmic horror gods are not ghosts. Cosmic horror gods are not ghosts._

"Well, guess that's it. Next time I will hide them better." Hinagiku flashed a winning smile, while patting the boy affectionately.

"Hiding stuffs. Not something you do very often eh?" Hayate gave a small cough and a chuckle.

"Okay, stop that. Sometimes you just got to do it and-"

"Yes, yes, I perfectly know that; just look at ojou-sama…and one more thing…"

"Yes?"

"Hey, no greeting for me, Arashi?"

The boy – Arashi Ayasaki – looked surprised for a second and then laughed nervously. Had he really neglect to give his dear father a greeting? Why yes, he realized. Fortunately, someone who is as happy-go-lucky as he wouldn't mind, he thought. And so -

"Uh...hi tou-san! Long time no see!"

That, he thought with embarrassment, sounds a bit too awakward.

"Hahaha, why so tense? I'm not mad at you."

But that's right; his father, the ever gentle man, wouldn't mind. Not with that kind of smile plastered on his face. And so-

"Oh yeah, what's for dinner, kaa-chan?"

So he turned to his mother once again, already feeling quite hungry. But then she suddenly seems to develop an expression suspiciously like anxiety.

"Oh goodness. Thanks to this entire ruckus I forgot I was about to prepare one; and I still have to decide what to cook too! How careless of me. Give me some time to think."

"Well then...I guess it's my turn to save the day...I mean I better prepare dinner.I already have something in mind, heheh."

Hayate, ever the butler even at his own home, decided to step in as he took his butler coat and the bowtie off leaving him with only the smooth white shirt, still having the faint smell of whatever fragrance he was required to use.

 _'_ _Oh no you don't!'_

"But it's my turn to prepare dinner! Just where did that thought come from, anyway?"

With a quick remark, Hinagiku decided to try to salvage her pride.

"Why, dear, I could do it as good as you too, right; and besides, why are you making that as a rule anyway? One more thing, you seem to be more tired than usual today. "

Hayate tried the best flattery he could so as to not to trigger the landmine that is Hinagiku's pride

Flustered Hinagiku is cute, that's why he's such a tease, but the angry Hinagiku is too much of a life risk.

"Since mama and papa seems to be in good mood, how about working together?"

The rather tense air didn't seem to bother the little girl - Kasumi – who just gave her suggestion calmly after staying quiet for a while.

"Mama and papa can make it faster if they do it together. You have done it before...right...?"

"To-together?"

Hinagiku repeated the word to make sure she didn't mishear it; while at the same time wondered if this daughter of hers really did inherit her father's inability to read the atmosphere.

"Yes! Together! You and papa!"

While Hinagiku seems to be caught off-guard, Hayate merely went back to looking amused.

"But it's...embarrassing. And no, I never did it before..."

"Papa told me about it some time ago..." She said. Hinagiku cast a dangerous look at Hayate who suspiciously seemed to jump back a bit from that.

"Okay, okay, but it was a long time ago. And it was embarrassing!"

"I don't get it. It shouldn't be like that. If you love each other, I meant." Kasumi replied stubbornly. Hinagiku looked at Hayate helplessly, though much to her chagrin he didn't say anything.

She then looked back at her daughter, who still looked expectant. That before she felt a pair of arms embracing her from behind.

"I knew it, Hina; you refused because you don't want to trouble me, right?" He whispered into her ears. Hinagiku reluctantly nodded.

"But come on...it would be fun."

He said again, with a huskier tone; that almost got Hinagiku's resolve to shatter.

What a flirt. With or without intention, his charm is amazing, she thought.

"Just think of it like a cooking contest. Kaa-chan doesn't like to back away from any challenge, and dad doesn't like to stay idle, right? So what's to lose? Or you two can settle it in the easiest way I know...Jankenpon!"

"Jankenpon? Haha, no way!" Hayate said with a wink at his son's suggestion. "It's for kids."

"Cooking contest, huh?" Hinagiku muttered as she considers that option. "Well, if I think of it that...then..."

Hayate smiled and whispered again,

"What if I challenge you now?"

"Challenge accepted. Don't cry of you lose."

"Okay then, off you two go!" The two kids suddenly pushed both their parents toward the kitchen.

Now inside the kitchen, Hayate took a quick look around; he rarely used the room, and he enjoyed looking at it everytime he got the chance to. Its size, the way the appliances were arranged by Hinagiku, and the overall atmosphere keeps on reminding him of one particular event from the past.

He then glanced at Hinagiku who was putting her apron on. She also served as a reminder to that; the way she puts it on, the way she took her utensils, it was almost exactly the same.

Hinagiku seemed to notice, and she asked, somewhat annoyedly, "what? Are you not going to prepare anything?"

Hayate smiled. "Well...can I ask?" He said.

Hinagiku looked on with confusion. "Okay...what do you want to ask?"

"What's your favorite food?

Understanding dawns on her, and she smirked good-naturedly.

"Curry. And hamburgers."

"Haha, your taste was unexpectedly boyish."

"I know."

"Well then, let's start!" Hayate pointed at the pile of ingredients that he already set up on the pantry.

"Wait-wait a minute; just when did you gather all of these?"

As a response, Hayate gave her a meaningful smile.

"That's because I'm a butler of the goes without saying that I have to be able to do this sort of thing."

Hinagiku laughed. "It seems the butler of the Sanzenin is really capable of bewildering people."

"Yes, but nowadays you're the only person I would like to bewilder."

"Tease. Now let's get started, or perhaps you want me to give you handicap?"

"Haha, after you then."

Hinagiku then examined the ingredients, and she came to notice they were the ingredients for hamburgers and curries.

Curry powder, mincemeat, onions, potatoes, eggs, and the like.

"You...are yo-I mean we- going to cook these?"

"Of course, Hina. You cook the curry, and I cook the hamburgers, and we let the kids judge."

"But why hamburgers and curry?"

"Well. Curry and hamburger are simple dishes with deep meanings." Hayate replied earnestly. "Well, I mean, they are kids and kids are kids afterall."

Hinagiku frowned.

Definitely not a serious answer, she thought, despite Hayate's solemn expression trying to say otherwise.

"So what are the deep meanings of curry and hamburgers, I wonder, darling?" She asked sweetly, and Hayate felt a tingling on his spine.

"Err...well. You do know that curries and hamburgers are not difficult to prepare. They do taste great, though."

"And?"

"Basically they represent those things that looked simple on the surface but are actually great inside." Hayate concluded.

Hinagiku gave a small laugh. "Just like you." She puts her hand on Hayate's cheek before lightly caressing it.

"Come on...you know I'm weak to that!" Hayate chuckled as he caught her hand. He then leaned in and whispered, "And by the way, I noticed that we are starting to run out of groceries..."

Hinagiku chuckled as well as she took her hands off his cheek. "Duly noted." She said.

"Well then, let's not delay any further." Hayate said, taking a knife with him and then he started chopping vegetables.

Hinagiku herself grated the onions at amazing speed before proceeding to crack some eggs and adding all of them to the minced meat mix.

This might be a contest, but looking at her working Hayate's mind can't help but to drift away.

He remembered glancing at her at that time, and how he thought on how pretty she was at that time, with that hardworking look on her and all.

"Wow. You are really good at cutting onions. Remember that, Hina?"

"Ssst, silence, you fool, you're ruining my concentration." She replied without looking away from her meat mixture. Hayate laughed, and Hinagiku followed seconds later. That was a genuinely good time, despite circumstances, both thought.

"Of course I remembered." She said. "So, could you pass me the carrot, Hayate?"

"Kaa-chan and dad sure took a long time there." Arashi commented after hearing his stomach growled for the third time.

"Onii-chan, don't you get it? Mama and papa are clearly being lovey-dovey there!" Kasumi replied. Arashi noticed she had a dreamy, blissful look on her face.

"I thought they are going to have a cooking competition or something?" He said, shrugging.

"Onii-chan, you are really stupid."

"What?" He retorted.

"Yes! Stupid! Mama and papa really like each other, so it shouldn't be surprising!" The little girl pointed at her brother.

"Ho-hold on. How do I suppose to know those kinds of things? More importantly, how did you? Aren't you too young for that?!"

"Age is just a number, onii-chan."

"That didn't answer my question!"

"Figure it out yourself, baka-onii-chan!" Kasumi stuck out her tongue. "If you keep being like this, 'she' will be tired of you pretty soon!"

"You snotty brat!" Arashi muttered under his breath, his face red. "Don't use her to humiliate me."

"Ohohoho, you got embarrassed, onii-chan?" Kasumi said smugly, since she felt she has gained the upper hand, although her brother rarely got those anyway.

Before he could reply, Hayate appeared from the kitchen, bringing with him a pot of steaming curry. Hinagiku followed closely behind with a tray of hamburger patties. Both of them looked rather happy with each other, nothing like two competing rivals.

The presence of both their parents causes both children to cease their bickering. Hinagiku and Hayate put down their dishes in turns and turned toward their children.

"You two aren't fighting, I hope." Hinagiku spoke first, although it wasn't harsh in tone, it still quite intimidating.

"Uh, no. we aren't fighting." Arashi took his sister's hand. "Right, Kasumi?" He glanced at her.

"Yeah, mama, we aren't fighting at all." she concurred.

Hinagiku looked at both of them suspiciously, but decided to leave it at that.

"Okay, okay, never mind that. Why don't we eat now?" Hayate said, effectively defusing the situation, and he quickly took a seat. He had been setting plates unnoticed beforehand.

Hinagiku sighed as she too took a seat, but her gaze was still on the two.

To Hayate, it's just one of her ways of playing with her children, but to the terrified children, she seemingly could see deep into their souls and minds.

He had been on the receiving end of many such glares, as his sudden shiver reminds him.

"Well, take a seat." Hayate finally said, and after looking at each other briefly the two siblings complied.

"Feel free to comment on the taste and tell us whose cooking is better." Hayate said with a smile as he gave another meaningful look to Hinagiku

"But don't make it like a cooking manga." Hinagiku chimed in, also with a smile, and both laughed a little again.

Both kids looked at their parents questioningly, but only for a moment, before taking a quick bite.

"Frankly, I can't tell." Arashi said after he took a bite.

"Yeah. Both are just too good!" Kasumi followed.

Hayate shrugged. "I don't think your kaa-san will be satisfied with that…." He said casually. "Her competitive spirit is too high."

"Indeed; kids, decide. Now."

Arashi nearly choked on his hamburgers, while Kasumi turned red, and not because curry.

Both quickly looked at each other again, formulating plans silently.

"Umm, you know, both of us can't decide with just one bite!" Arashi said rather hastily, followed by Kasumi nodding her head vigorously.

"Well then, take your time! We still got plenty if you want some more."

"O-okay." Arashi said with uncertainty. Kasumi herself quickly took another bite after one another.

Glancing at their parents, Arashi and Kasumi noticed that they have begun eating. Arashi saw Hayate and Hinagiku take turns feeding each other, and he looked away with a blush.

The dinner ends uneventful; and neither Kasumi nor Arashi are able to decide who is better at cooking.

Hayate and Hinagiku briefly looked at each other, and then turned towards the two.

"So have you two decided?" Hinagiku asked. Arashi looked uneasy at her question. Kasumi elbowed him, signaling him to answer.

"Well..." He began, nervously. "I still think both of you are equally good." Hinagiku doesn't look too satisfied at his answer, so he quickly followed with a weak "sorry."

"Ahahaha, actually both of us are not going to be angry just because you two can't decide a winner." Hayate said as he rose from his seat and put his hands on Hinagiku's shoulder.

"But what about the competition?" Arashi asked.

Hinagiku looked up to Hayate and both said, "what competition?"

"I knew it!" Kasumi chipped in. "Mama and papa were too busy enjoying themselves!"

"Wha-what! We are not!" Hinagiku denied.

"Then what took you two so long?" Kasumi demanded. Hinagiku pondered quickly.

"Th-that's because your father is fooling around! It wasn't that enjoyable!" Hinagiku replied. The blush in her face intensified to such an extent that it looked like it could burn anyone who touches it. Hayate looked at her with a mixture of worry and glee.

"Whoa, Hina; are you okay?" He said, putting a hand on her forehead. It's like touching a time bomb, but he didn't care.

"I'm...okay." She said, brushing Hayate's hand off gently.

Kasumi rolled her eyes.

"Mama is so tsundere!"

"Wait a minute..." Hinagiku finally said after she apparently recovered from her shock. "Whe-where did you learn that word?"

Kasumi pointed towards Hayate..

"Ha-ya-te."

Once again, Hayate found himself under an intense accusatory gaze, and now he felt like he wanted to shrink and disappear.

"So...sorry! I'm so sorry!" He pleaded. "I wasn't thinking at that time! I swear!" He said repeatedly.

Hinagiku turned away from Hayate and took a very deep breath.

"Hina."

"Just kidding, it's okay now." She said; her smile filled Hayate with relief as she patted his head like a mother would to her son.

"Kaa-chan is really the kaa-chan for everyone." Arashi commented quietly, to which Kasumi nodded as an agreement.

"Ah, I guess I better prepare the tea." Hinagiku said, and she walked to the kitchen.

"Papa, why is your smile really wide." Kasumi, who noticed Hayate seemed to perk up as Hinagiku mentioned about tea, asked the question.

"Well, it's because I just remembered something." Hayate said, and then he rose and went into the kitchen as well.

"And also, there's something I have to do!" He added.

Meanwhile, Hinagiku has just finished making the tea and she was about to put the lid on the kettle when she felt a hand landing on top of her hand that is holding the lid, and another on her shoulder.

"Hayate? What are you doing?" Hinagiku asked; Hayate gently pushed her hand down, setting the lid on the kettle.

"Sorry. It's just my uncontrollable attraction towards you."

Looking at him from the corner of her eyes Hinagiku caught a glimpse of his affectionate gaze.

"Hayate..." She muttered, and she took hold of his hand that is resting on her shoulder.

Her hand, as Hayate thought, wasn't as soft as many people would expect. Her hands are callused, a mark of her hard work. It certainly contrasts with her absolutely perfect face.

"Well, let's go back to the kids; they're probably waiting for us." Hayate suggested. Hinagiku gave him a curt nod, and both of them walked out of the kitchen.

"Here's the tea...huh? Where are you two going?" Hinagiku asked when she saw the two are preparing to leave; even though it actually looked like it was only Kasumi who was preparing to leave, and Arashi was merely being dragged along.

"Kasumi asked me to play with her." Arashi said. "Sorry, mama, but I don't want tea right now!" Kasumi chimed in. "So bye!"

Hayate and Hinagiku watched until both of them were gone from sight. Then both of them each took a seat, all at the same time, and with the same pace.

Hinagiku poured Hayate a cup, and then one for herself. "Ahh, we can't let this go to waste." She said.

"Hey, we can reheat them anytime." Hayate said after some sip. Hinagiku did the same, and in no time both their cups has been emptied, and Hinagiku poured another.

Hayate took yet another sip from his cup. Hinagiku noticed that he suddenly appears to be deep in thought.

"And what's with the seriousness of all sudden?" Hinagiku asked softly. "You seem troubled."

Hayate scratched his not itching head.

"Hmm, watching Arashi and Kasumi today, I suddenly realized...it's great to have a family."

Hinagiku blinked and blushed.

"Just now? Is that all?"

"We got married at such a young age."

"True, but it isn't really bad, is it?" Hinagiku asked again, and she stared at Hayate, straight into his eyes.

"No, not at all. In fact, I'm really thankful for it. But you see, what's bothering me is ojou-sama."

"Nagi? What's wrong with her?"

"Well, you see, perhaps it is not my place to say this, but I do feel having someone to be with her – in a romantic sense – would be good for her. Ah, well, it's not like she's bitter about being single, but…It is worrisome, you know."

"I think she's just enjoying her life right now. Life that se dreamt of, I mean. A successful mangaka, family like you and Maria…"

"Ahaha, true that. It seems she still wants to enjoy her life to the fullest; after all, she worked hard for it. Though I pity the suitors she turned down."

"Now Hayate, are you sure she never show interest in any men before?"

Hayate considered his reply briefly.

"Well...I suppose if there's one, Kazuki – Nishizawa-san's brother, if you forgot – can count as they are close back then in university."

"Kazuki..hey, if you ask yourself, Hayate, what do you think of him?"

"Oh, well, to be honest, he could really understand ojou-sama, sometimes even better than me. And he is willing to go great lengths just to make her happy."

"I see. Well, don't rush it, Hayate. I can feel your concern, but your mistress can decide about her own life."

"Yeah. I don't need to worry about this, honestly."

"Or you can give her a nudge, if you want."

"M-me? Well, I suppose I could, when needed…Lead her to the best direction, if she hesitates."

"Trust me, you're more than capable of doing that."

Thank you, Hina."

"And while we're talking, the tea has become cold." Hinagiku looked at her cup, and she set it aside.

"What do you know, it's true." Hayate said as he put his cup aside as well, not without regret.

"And it's quite late." Hinagiku looked at the clock; it's exactly fifteen minutes to eight.

"Wow. True. Time really flies, aren't they?" Hayate replied, followed by a brief silence.

"Well, then I'm going to take a bath."

Hayate and Hinagiku looked at each other upon realizing that both of them had stood up and said that at the same time.

"Umm, ah, it seems we are thinking alike at this matter, eh, Hayate." Hinagiku said, as another blush emerged on her cheeks. The same thing happened to her husband.

"Well, uh...you're right."

"Umm...so...you want to go first?" Hinagiku offered. Hayate shook his head.

"Oh, no, no, you can go first." Hayate declined.

"But it's okay, don't worry about me."

"Ladies should always go first."

At this point, Hinagiku realized that both of them are just being stubborn at this matter, even though she doesn't like to admit it. Hayate is quite stubborn when it comes to other people's well-being.

There's a little idea slipping on her mind, even though she was quick to label it as really embarrassing, and caused her blush to grow redder. But it persistently pushed her, when she tried to dismiss it.

Taking a deep breath again, Hinagiku took her apron off, and then the bow holding her hair.

"Well then…come with me, Hayate."

Hayate gulped.

"Wh-what do you me-mean, Hina?"

Did her voice just become so sultrily low…?

Hinagiku didn't reply immediately; instead she took his hand. "I said, come with me." She said, while holding Hayate's trembling hand.

Looking at her blushing face, the owner of which looked back at him squarely, Hayate suddenly understand. Part of him wants to stay, but the greater part of him told him to comply.

Really, he thought. He got no choice.

"I understand." He said with a warm smile, and he received an equally warm smile as the result.

"Kind of reminds me of that day...again."

"Don't you dare bringing that up now; I can't stand more embarrassment." Hinagiku half-glared at him.

"Sorry, sorry." Hayate said as he let Hinagiku lead him out of the dining room, hand in hand.


End file.
